Identité cachée
by Fujoshi-x-nc
Summary: Que se passera-t-il si Marinette découvre que le garçon qu'elle aime est en réalité son partenaire ? Adrinette/Romance


**Et hop ! Un pitit one-shot sur l'univers de Miraculous~**

 **Il y a vraiment trop peu de fic française sur ce fandom et j'adore juste trop le couple Adrinette/LadyNoir *o***

 **Je n'ai pas de beta donc il doit peut-être avoir quelques fautes :v**

 **Discaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Chat Noir serait déjà dans une cage :3**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

\- Lady Bug, je t'aime !

C'était Chat Noir qui venait de crier, révélant enfin ses sentiments en face de la jeune superhéroïne.

\- Oui je sais, répondit-elle distraitement. Bon je dois y aller maintenant. Et toi aussi, sinon tu vas te retransformer en citrouille et j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa portée.

\- Je suis sérieux !

Lady Bug essaya de se dégager mais Chat Noir la tenait fermement, sans aucune intention de la lâcher. Elle allait répliquer mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide qu'elle :

\- Pour te prouver ma bonne fois, je vais te révéler qui je suis vraiment ! Ça simplifiera nos rapports, tu ne crois pas ? S'il faut, on se connaît en vrai et on est peut-être même amis !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... tenta la jeune femme, essayant toujours de s'échapper.

La transformation de Chat Noir touchait à sa fin.

\- Trop tard, dit-il alors qu'il redevenait Adrien.

Dire que la surprise était forte du côté de Lady Bug est un euphémisme. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon qu'elle aimait tellement était son partenaire depuis si longtemps. Son Miraculous à elle prenait bientôt fin et elle était paniquée qu'Adrien -alias Chat Noir- puisse découvrir son identité.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de l'adolescent, lui faisant un vague signe de la main avant de s'éloigner rapidement avant qu'Adrien ne puisse réagir. La jeune fille trouva un endroit pour se détransformer, à l'abri des regards et espérant sincèrement que Chat Noir ne l'avait pas suivit. Lady Bug, redevenue Marinette, se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. En arrivant à la boulangerie, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de dire « bonsoir » à ses parents ni même qu'elle était de retour.

Elle s'enferma dans sa pièce et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'Adrien se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir. Le garçon qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait que lorsqu'elle était Lady Bug. Marinette n'aimait pas Chat Noir, elle aimait Adrien. Adrien n'aimait pas Marinette, il aimait Lady Bug.

C'était une situation tellement absurde que l'adolescente se mit à rire nerveusement, affligée du destin qui s'abattait sur elle, sur eux.

* * *

Impuissant, Adrien ne put que laisser Lady Bug partir. L'envie de la retenir ne lui manquait pas mais sans son Miraculous, il allait avoir du mal à l'arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction... N'aurait-elle pas dû être heureuse que son partenaire soit un célèbre mannequin de Paris ? Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il la connaissait. En effet, quelque chose chez Lady Bug lui rappelait une personne de son entourage mais il ne savait pas qui.

Il rentra chez lui, accompagné de Plagg qui volait près de lui et se moquait ouvertement du vent qu'il venait de prendre.

Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, Adrien ignora ostensiblement le petit kwami noir qui réclamait du camembert. Ce dernier ne laissa pas le jeune homme tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive son précieux bien. Bien que lui donna l'adolescent, excédé du comportement de Plagg qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Il avait tout gâcher, il le savait. Il venait de détruire sa relation avec Lady Bug, qu'elle que soit sa véritable identité.

* * *

Les deux partenaires continuaient de sauver Paris du mystérieux Papillon. Néanmoins, leur complicité d'antan avait disparu. Chat Noir ne peut se passer de Lady Bug car elle seule peut attraper les akumas pour les retransformer. Cette dernière sait très bien qu'elle a besoin du félin, elle n'ait pas assez forte pour battre sans aide les akumatisés.

Cependant,après chaque victoire, elle part rapidement pour ne pas se faire coincer une nouvelle fois par Adrien. Mais ce dernier, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait ressentir Lady Bug, ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il voulait tellement savoir de qui il était amoureux depuis tant de temps, et tant pis s'il devait blesser la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Un jour, après avoir battu un énième ennemi, Chat Noir réussit à retenir la super-héroïne avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle avait tout donné dans ce combat et était plus qu'épuisée alors que son coéquipier semblait être en meilleure forme qu'elle. Il ne lui restait plus que deux points sur sa boucle d'oreille mais elle n'avait plus la force de combattre ses sentiments.

Elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il découvre qu'elle n'était que Marinette, la fille timide et maladroite de sa classe. Mais elle en avait marre de se cacher. Elle savait que c'était nécessaire mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Si la vérité n'était pas vite découverte, elle allait sombrer dans la folie, c'est sûr.

\- Il est temps que je sache enfin qui tu es.

La voix de Chat Noir la sortit de ses pensées. Elle était acculée contre un mur, sans possibilité de fuite. Mais elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle n'avait plus envie de fuir. Alors elle affronta son sort, toutefois toujours effrayée que la vérité se sache. Elle avait accepté son destin mais elle se débattit quand même, s'accrochant à un dernier espoir, une dernière illusion.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-elle d'une voix froide masquant sa panique. Maintenant.

\- Non. Désolé ma Lady, mais je veux savoir qui se cache sous ce masque. C'est légitime, tu connais mon identité et je dois savoir qui j'aime depuis tout ce temps... reprit-il.

Elle continua de se débattre, sa frayeur augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'un point s'effaçait, ne laissant plus qu'une unique tâche noire sur la boucle d'oreille rouge.

\- Lâche-moi... S'il te plaît...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix tremblait à présent. Comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin, Chat Noir relâcha un peu sa prise sur elle. Mais Lady Bug ne s'enfuit pas. Elle était à bout de force et de temps.

Adrien tenta le tout pour le tout, n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

« Elle me déteste déjà de toute façon... », pensa-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tout doucement. Il prit bien soin de faire passer tout son amour par ce contact.

Il glissa ses lèvres vers son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrasse, encore et encore, alors que le dernier point et le dernier coussinet clignotent ensemble avant de disparaître. Leur transformation prend fin lors de cet échange et ce sont à présent deux lycéens qui se tiennent debout, enlacés.

Les larmes affluent derrière les yeux clos de Marinette. Elle a peur de les ouvrir, elle a peur d'être rejetée. Mais au contraire, Adrien la serre plus fort, lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune adolescente les entrouvrit et plongea son regard humide dans celui du blond. Ce dernier essuya doucement ses joues, séchant ses larmes.

Il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, lui murmurant sans cesse : « Je t'aime ».

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fini~**

 **Laissez une petite review si vous avez aimé (ou pas~)**

 **Je vais bientôt sortir une traduction, toujours sur la série Miraculous ^^**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
